memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cooking
Cooking was the act of preparing food for consumption by the means of various culinary skills. Cuisine was a means of cooking used by a specific culture. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed commented on Digger meat that it tasted undercooked when Athan offered him something because of his "hollow belly". ( ) The Akaali were cooking food over a campfire in the streets in a city on their homeworld when a landing party from visited their world. ( ) In 2151, while musing aloud about cooking something herself instead of eating what had prepared, Hoshi Sato suggested to Malcolm Reed that he would love her enchiladas. ( ) In 2153, Calla headed up the microgravity lab on Drennik's starship, a position which didn't give her time for cooking. ( ) Ben Childress said in a discussion with Eve McHuron that he preferred his own cooking than female cooking. ( ) McNary asked Dixon Hill when he would come over for supper as Hill was fond of Sharon McNary's cooking. ( ) Worf once explained that "It is my understanding that in most Human families, the woman shares in the cooking." ( ) Robert Picard cited technology as the reason cooking became a lost art. ( ) Miles O'Brien's mother wasn't fond of replicators and did her own cooking. ( ) told Data that her father's cooking wasn't as good as her mother's. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Jean-Luc Picard noted that his cooking skills were not as good as those of Leah when he was talking to Geordi La Forge. ( ) Benjamin Sisko and Joseph Sisko were adept at cooking and their favorite food to prepare was jambalaya, which was also served at Sisko's Creole Kitchen. ( , , , ) Benjamin Sisko cooked Hungarian food only when he was in a good mood. ( ) Ishka told Quark that he needed some of his mother's cooking. ( ) When Dukat and Benjamin Sisko were stranded together, as Dukat prepared some food he said that Sisko wasn't the only officer who had learned to cook. ( ) When Benjamin Sisko planned a dinner he wasn't sure to open up his kitchen or leave the wall between him and his guests. Kasidy Yates told him to open it up because he doesn't want to be locked away when having guests. ( ) Neelix was cooking for the crew of Voyager in the ship's mess hall. According to Kes, it helped him to unwind. ( , , ) Tom Paris usually complained about Neelix's cooking and B'Elanna Torres made "insults" about it. ( ) Prior to 2372, Tuvok bred prized Vulcan orchids. Upon hearing this, Neelix realized they had something in common, as he bred orchids, too, although his were for cooking purposes. ( ) Kathryn Janeway hated to cook and thanked Chakotay for his cooking while the two were left behind on "New Earth". ( ) Following her removal from the Borg Collective, Seven of Nine required oral consumption of food. The Doctor drew up a list of nutritional requirements which Seven could take to Neelix to aid his cooking for her. ( ) Kathryn Janeway tried to calm down Neelix and told him that his cooking didn't turn Gar into a thief. ( ) After noting Janeway's displeasure at his attempts to cook for her in 2377, Jaffen described himself as a perfectionist and said he would keep trying to until he made her the perfect meal. ( ) In 2378, during a first date between Seven of Nine and a holographic Commander Chakotay, Barcarolle in F-sharp major played in the background, performed on piano, while they did some cooking. ( ) The same year, Neelix gave a cooking lesson in 's mess hall on how to make Talaxian tenderloin in ten minutes. ( ) Tools * See: Cookware See also * Baking * Chef * Cooking oil * Cooking with Neelix, a Culinary Tour of the Delta Quadrant * Cookout * Dash * Purée External links * * Category:Culinary arts